


The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence

by Starlightchu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hybrids, Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), sbi family, will not spoil who the hybrids are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightchu/pseuds/Starlightchu
Summary: The Overworld, Nether and the End lived in peace and harmony with one another, the travel between the three realms offered nothing but opportunities to strengthen their ties. However, the humans in the Overworld grew wary over the power that the Nether and End held because of the power of the mobs in the realms. Scared over what could become the Overworld broke the Portal to the End and shut them out between the realms. Next the Overworld gained control over the Nether portals and turned the Nether into nothing but wasteland. The Overworld therefore controlled the realms and held the most power. However due to this imbalance between the worlds flow of power and magic, the creation of hybrids were born, those of both normal animals and mobs. Hybrids were despised by the humans and most were killed and run out of homes and villages for just existing. Centuries of oppression from the humans, hybrids went into hiding living in secret societies from humans.However fate will play a silly game and pull Prince George and Knight Sapnap along for the ride to fix the relationship between the humans and hybrids. Gaining new friends and rekindling old friendships, will they succeed in what fate had planned?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1: A Boy, the Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh, little prince,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110636) by [sxster_snapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxster_snapped/pseuds/sxster_snapped). 



> You should totally check out this story if you haven't already!
> 
> World building inspired by A Darker Shade of Magic by V.E. Schwab

_A young boy wakes up and all he sees is yellow, questioning how he came to be here, he drew a blank. He had no idea how he got here. After sitting up he notices that for as far as the eye could see there was nothing but a field of soft yellow surrounding him. He then stands up and moves blindly in a random direction and he begins to call out hoping to receive an answer. “Hello, is anyone there,” the young boy called. “Please, I think I’m lost. I don't know where I’m at, please help me.” The young boy continued this trek for what feels like forever until he sees something out in the distance. The young boy felt so relieved for a change from the soft yellow blowing in the wind._

_Wind? Where is this wind coming from and where is the sun? There is light but I can’t find the sun. Why is this place so empty, why do I feel so empty and cold, please someone help me._

_The boy ran up to the unidentified object to see it was a massive tree with a massive trunk and massive curling tree branches. The tree looked dead as it stood in the field of yellow. Looking around the tree he saw a path. The young boy thought that luck was finally on his side and he ran down the path to find his way out of this field. He then came to a fork in the path that split in two. Not knowing which path to choose he began to ponder as both paths looked identical. His musing was broken by a voice calling out, “George, George where are you.”_

_George? Who was George?_

_The voice continued to call out, “George, come on out George.” That’s when it clicked in the young boy's head. He was George and he began to run in the direction of the voice “Mother, Mother. I’m right here Mother.” George began to call out hysterically as he continued to run. Then not too far from him he sees her with her arms wide open ready to catch him. Seeing this George ran faster until he finally reached her and jumped into her arms, where she caught him and swung him around and hugged him close, all while laughing. She then proceeded to sink her face into his hair and hum a soft tune all while George hid in her neck. “Oh my sweet little boy don't cry mother is right here.” He hears his mother say to him and as he pulls his face away from her neck he realizes that he was crying. Wiping away his tears, George tells his mother, “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying.” His mother hushes him and tuts, “George, my sweet little boy you should never apologize for showing emotions.” George bashedly turns away and buries his face back into her neck and replies, “I know mother, I guess I just miss you is all.”_

_Miss her? Why did he miss her? He sees her everyday. Why does he want to remember the feeling of her hugs and the smell of her hair and the way she makes him feel safe like no one else could. Why does he feel sad at the thought of letting her go?_

_George’s mother giggles, “Miss me? Oh my sweet angel misses me, did you hear that dear, our son loves me more than you.” There was then a deep chuckle that came from behind him and George felt a large rough hand ruffle his hair and he looked up from his mothers neck and saw a man with a friendly smile and an even warmer look in his eyes. George is embarrassed and calls out, “No Father I love you too, not only just mother.” His father than laughs and takes George out of his mothers arm into his own. He continues to laugh as he readjusts George in his arms, “I know my son. Your mother was just teasing us. We boys have to stick together against her.” George’s mother looks at both of them with exasperation and goes to hug both her son and husband. George feels so content and happy, he wants to engrave this moment in his mind. He wants to preserve this memory, he never wants this to end._

_But all things come to an end don't they? They always come to an end._

_George’s father sets him down onto the floor and crouches down at George’s height. “George always remember that showing emotions is never a weakness but a strength, and you are so strong my boy.” George's father then puts a hand on his head and continues to say, “ I want you to be kind to everyone you meet no matter who they are, one day in the future everyone will be united and that is the future I am working towards for you my young prince.” George’s father goes to stand upright and his mother goes to kiss George’s forehead and goes to grab his father’s arm. Both of his parents look at George and his mother says, “We love you our little prince you will do great things in the future.” His father then follows after his mother by saying, “I love you my boy. No matter what happens, we will always be proud of you.” They both then turn around and start to walk up the path. George can’t help but feel as if these words of encouragement and love were nothing but good byes._

_Goodbye and I love you. Was he able to tell them that he loved them as well?_

_Realizing that his parents were going farther down the path, he began chasing after them. “Wait mother, father, I forgot to tell you I….” Before he was able to finish his sentence he felt the sting of hot wind whip across his face and realized the evergrowing fire up ahead the path. Terrified that he sees his parents walking towards it, he tries to run faster to stop them. “Stop!” George yells out after them, “Please stop, you're going to get hurt, PLEASE STOP.” With tears streaming down his face he tries to reach out to them but can only see them get farther and farther away from him._

_Please don't leave me, I'm so alone. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_George watches as the fire engulfs his parents and grows bigger and begins to head in his direction. Scared of the fire heading his way he tries to turn around only to be met with another fire, but that of a burning village. He closes his ears as he hears the screams of the villagers. One voice is louder than the rest. The voice sounding to that of a young boy screaming, “YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT ME! PLEASE HELP ME, IT HURTS!” Scared of what he’s heard he collapses onto the ground broken and surrounded by the fire, he screams._

“NO PLEASE!” George yells as he startles upright from his bed in cold sweat. Breathing hard George tries to register where he’s at. He’s not in a field, he's in his room. “A nightmare,” George mumbles as he puts his head in his hands, “it was nothing but a nightmare.” George can feel the prickles of cold sweat from underneath the collar of his sleepshirt and recoils at the thought. Just before he was able to get a proper breath of air, his door slammed wide open and someone wielding a sword swinging it around was yelling into the room, “Where’s the intruder! Are you hurt! What happened!” George, still out of it from the nightmare, just groans and flops back onto the bed, “There is no intruder you idiot. Can you stop yelling and swinging that sword around you’re hurting my head, and also probably disturbing everyone else with your incessant noise.” George knows he can’t see his eye roll but continues to do so anyway. Scoffing the man with the sword sheathes it away and walks up to the bed. “Yeah well I wouldn’t be shouting like that if you hadn’t screamed like a little girl.” George obviously angered sits up and yells at him, “I do not scream like a girl!” Snorting the man replies as he is walking to the window, “Sure you don’t.” George flustered, was about to make a comeback when the man interrupted him by saying in a teasing tone, “Before you go and yell at me again I just wanted to say good morning sleeping beauty. I hope his majesty slept well. Or well should I say good afternoon.” He then proceeds to yank open the curtains and flood the room in the harsh bright afternoon light. Hissing at the sudden change in lighting George goes under the sheets to cover his head and hide away from the light. Walking back over to the bed the man then grabs on the blanket and tries to pry it out of George’s hand, “Oh no, I don’t think so you have work to do. You should feel ashamed the rest of us was up at the ass crack of dawn and here you are lazing the day away.” Dramatically he turns away from George with his back to the bed, he puts his hand on his forehead as if he were to swoon and says, “the injustice.”

George snorts and gets out underneath the covers to then throw his pillow at the back of his head. Ignoring the yell the other man gave at him, George gets out of bed and turns to open the other window curtain says, “Sapnap for the love of everything good will you please just shut up, dont you have some stupid guard stuff to do.” Sapnap snorting and picking up the pillow replies, “Nope all done and over with. Remember I was up at the ass crack of dawn,” George rolls his eyes yet again as he stares out the window looking over the kingdom, “The old man really had it out for me this morning I swear. I also had to help him with organizing a group of guards for Bad.” George turns away from the window and heads further into his room. Intrigued with what Sapnap said, George questions him, “Bad? What did you need to do in order to help bad?” While George was walking to his closet Sapnap sitting on the unmade bed answers him, “Bad said he sensed an illegal portal being opened not too far away from here in the forest, so the King wanted a group of guards to dismantle it since the actual portal task force is still taking care of the other portal.” After the mention of the king, George pauses with getting ready and with his shirt in his hands he looks down and begins to feel angry. Sapnap, noticing his hesitation with getting ready, shouts out, “You okay Gogy, you don't need any help in getting ready do you,” chuckling at his own joke he says, “do I need to call in Karl or something to help?” At the mention of Karl, George snaps out of his trance and hurriedly continues to get ready. Huffily George replies, “I don't need any help getting ready thank you very much sappy nap.” With his last word George stepped out of his closet fully ready to go about the day, while his clothing was more on the casual side, it was still nonetheless fitting for the crown prince of the kingdom. Sapnap looking up from the bed whistles at George. George, feeling good in his outfit, grabs his signature pair of glasses and calls out to Sapnap, “C’mon Sapnap let’s go get this day started while the sun is still up in the sky.” George then proceeds to put on the glasses and opens the door to his room followed by Sapnap to finally start his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just introducing characters and the storyline for now. The plot won't actually pick up until a little later, so stick around to read more!


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince, a Fighter

As George walks ahead of Sapnap with hands above his head he turns to walk backwards and facing Sapnap he asks, “You wouldn’t happen to know what I need to do today would you?” Sapnap obviously exasperated over George’s nonchalance after sleeping in for almost half the day tells him, “No your majesty, Gogy sir, I am not your personal attendant unlike Karl.” Sapnap then proceeds to turn George back around to face the front and pushes him slightly to walk faster. While still pushing George, Sapnap tells him the reason why he went to fetch him in the first place, “Karl ran over to Bad and I freaked out over the fact that you weren’t in your studies or that you haven’t attended any of your classes for the morning. So being the great friend I was I told him I would go fetch you myself since he still had work to do.” George grew red in embarrassment over the fact he slept in and caused so much fuss, “Ugh Sapnap you prick you didn't have to phrase it like that, now I feel all guilty.” George complained as he put his face in his hands and stopped walking. Sapnap sensing his distress takes his hands off his shoulders and sighs, “Look I didn't mean to make you go all mopey on me, if Karl was that angry he would’ve fetched you himself.” Sapnap then turns around to walk ahead of where George was standing, “In all reality he asked if I could wake you up since he didn't wanna do anymore extra work.” George then proceeds to look up as he sees Sapnap turn around to face him. While walking almost identical to what George had done earlier, Sapnap mischievously says to him, “ Actually Karl said that your classes had been canceled this morning anyway.” Sapnap then closes his eyes and waves his hand around nonchalantly like he didn't just drop this information out of nowhere. George now slack jawed and red in the face, but more red in anger than embarrassment, yells at Sapnap, “Why you son of a bitch! COME HERE!” And then proceeds to run at Sapnap menacingly. Sapnap, less scared and more playful, runs ahead and laughs at George, “Come and catch me if you can Georgieeee~~~” They both continued to run through the palace halls as if they were children once again. 

As George and Sapnap continue to chase each other they don’t notice where they’re running and run straight into Bad and Karl who are in the middle of the hallway. All four are now collapsed on the floor. They then all look at each other when Sapnap and George proceed to laugh hysterically at their predicament while Karl and Bad look at them confused, moreso over the fact that they’re on the ground and not standing upright. Gaining his composure Bad yells at George and Sapnap, “You muffins! Be careful you were lucky it was us and not someone else that you knocked over. You could’ve gotten in real trouble.” While Bad was scolding them George proceeds to slowly get up off the ground and reaches a hand out to help Bad stand up, “Yes, Bad I understand to be more careful next time I decide to run in the halls.” As George pulls Bad up and Sapnap pulls up Karl, Bad makes a noise of disgust, “No mister I better expect you to not run in these halls we have a council meeting coming up in a few days and I don't need you knocking down lords like they're some sort of game.” Both Karl and Sapnap snicker from behind Bad as they imagine the lords all falling down like some sort of domino. Bad hearing them turns around to face them and huffily responds to their snickering, “Oh no you dont you muffins, I expect all of you to be on your best behaviors the next week. I’m holding you two responsible to make sure George doesn’t get in trouble the next few days.” Karl and Sapnap both yell at Bad’s response, “What the Honk!” “What the Hell!” Bad gasps at them, “Language! And my statement still stands. I even want that menace to be on his best behavior as well.” Someone all of a sudden wraps their arms around Bad’s shoulders and cheekily replies to Bads comment, “Who’s the menace?” Bad spooked from the new guest screams and jumps out of their grasp into Karl and Sapnap. Bad then gathering himself from his initial fright notices who the new guest is and yelps out, “Quackity you muffin don't you dare do that oh goodness you scared me.” Everyone, other than Bad, quickly dissolves into a fit of giggles in the hallway with the culprit to this abrupt laugh being in the middle of it all. Laughter slowly dying from the group Quackity wipes at a tear that was leaking from his eye from laughing so hard, “Sorry Bad I didn’t mean to scare ya like that, I was only messing around.” Bad regaining his exposure and fixing his outfit quickly responds to Quackity, “Well whatever, anyway the menace was you Quackity. And I expect you to be on your best behavior as with the rest of them. Do you understand?” Quackity not wanting to upset Bad any further replies with a little salute, “Sir yes sir.” Finally remembering why he was here in the first place George turns to Karl, “Oh wait Karl was there anything I needed to do today? I apologize for sleeping in so late.” Karl looks confused until his eyes light up at remembering, “Oh right, right, my bad, you’re okay George I was actually going to wake you up myself earlier today but then your teacher came up to me to say that there would be no lessons today. So I thought that I would let you sleep in.” Karl claps his hands together as he finishes his story. George then proceeds to narrow his eyes at Sapnap, while Sapnap turns his head away and begins to whistle as not look in George’s eyes. Karl grabs out a small notebook from the inside of his jacket and lists out George’s other duties to attend to today, “Well it looks like to me all you have left to do today is sparring lessons and weapon training with Sapnap and you have some documents to fill out, but I’ve left those in your study. As long as you complete them by tomorrow you should be all set.” George, happy with how lenient the list of duties he had to attend to was, grabs Sapnaps arm and drags him away to go start training, “If that’s all then Sapnap and I will head out to the training field for lessons.” As George continues to drag Sapnap, Karl mentions something else, “Oh wait you also have dinner with the King tonight.” George all of the sudden stops and Sapnap proceeds to run into him with a little ‘oomf’. Not moving at all Sapnap realizes that George’s hand is squeezing hard into Sapnap’s arm. About to complain about the pressure he is interrupted by George dismissively waving his hand that wasn’t holding on to Sapnap at Karl. He doesn’t look at Karl when he tells him, “Well you can just tell him I won’t attend, simple as that.” Just as George is about to pick up his pace, Karl says “but his majesty said this was mandatory and that you can’t get out of it George.” Dropping Sapnap’s hand all together George walks away and leaves to avoid this discussion, “yeah whatever let see him try and make me attend some dinner with him.” All four of them look at each other in shock over George’s cold and rude behavior. Karl turns to Sapnap, “What happened? Did I say something wrong?” Sapnap rubs his face and sighs muffling his words behind his hands, “No you didn’t do anything wrong,” taking his hands off his face and combing back his hair he tries to appease them, “Don’t worry I can handle this, he’ll go to the dinner no problem.” With that Sapnap runs in George’s direction calling out his name to wait up for him. From beside Karl and Quackity, Bad whispers to himself in sadness, “Oh you muffin.” Quackity and Karl looking at Bad as to why he said that, Bad just ignores them and proceeds to walk in the opposite direction to where George and Spanap run off. Not wanting to stay out of the loop Karl and Quackity catch up with Bad to interrogate him with questions while Bad scolds them and tells them to stop harassing him. 

Just as Sapnap makes it out onto the training grounds he sees George set up at the archery range shooting arrows in silence with deadly precision. Sapnap doesn’t know how to properly approach George as he continues to hear the ‘thunks’ of the arrows hitting the bullseye of the target every time. Exasperated Sapnap just blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, “You need to stop this George. This is getting old.” Just as Sapnap finishes his statement he sees George turn to look at him, his knuckles turning white with how hard he grips his bow. George pushes up his glasses and Sapnap sees expressive brown eyes look at him in anger, George hisses out, “No Sapnap I will not stop because this needs to be said, that man is no King, especially a King I want to be loyal too.” Sapnap was stunned into silence after hearing George’s confession, he knew of the bad blood between the King and George but he didn’t know he felt this strongly over him. “George imagine what your father would say…” George angrily shouts, “WELL IT'S A GOOD GODDAMN THING I DON'T HAVE TO IMAGINE! MY FATHER IS DEAD, MY MOTHER IS DEAD! THAT MAN MY UNCLE IS NOT MY KING!” Like Deja Vu Sapnap was stunned into silence, but George wasn’t finished, “You don’t get it Sapnap, he’s ruined the kingdom my father tried to build, and he’s ruining my chance of being able to fix it once I inherit the throne. He’s allowing the rich to get wealthier while the people suffer, and this affects all the towns and villages! The worst being the villages out on the border, my uncle doesn’t want us to go out that far because he doesn’t want to take responsibility over the actions he caused. If it wasn’t for a letter I received I would’ve been in the dark as well, living my cushy life in this big castle with my every whim catered too. I’m disgusted at myself.” George collapses onto the dirt with Sapnap rushing over to comfort him. Looking up at Sapnap with tears in his eyes George continues, “I just want to make my mother and father proud of who I’ve become and I don't think they will be.” Making sure no one is around to hear everything that George had said, he grabs George to look him in the eye, “George I need you to look at me, I’m going to say this not as your friend but as a citizen under the crown. You have done amazing things for someone of your age. You’ve done so much to help so many people as you can, and your studying and training diligently to prove your status to the lords. But George you’ve already proved yourself to the people, and that’s enough and your parents would be proud. Hell even my old man is amazed at you and he was your dad's commander in chief for as long as he ruled, and he sees the former King and Queen in you George. You’re gonna do great things once you get the chance I promise.” George sniffling and wiping his eyes, gives a watery smile too Sapnap, “Thanks Sapnap I needed that.” Sapnap all shy now after spilling his heart coughs out, “Well yeah sure whatever I don’t need you getting all sad now, anyway. Makes my job harder for me.” Snorting George stands up and dusts himself off, “Well now that’s out of the way we should actually start the lesson now.” Reaching his hand out to Sapnap who gladly takes it, “Of course your majesty where should we start.” 

A few hours later, George is now in his study working on all the papers that were given to him from Karl, all cleaned and ready to attend the dinner once its time. George then begins to get irritable. Talking out loud to himself he ponders, “Why would my Uncle want to have dinner together? He hasn't done so in years, not since I was younger. He must have something important to say to me then.” Getting stressed over the what ifs he puts his head in his hands and groans, “This is so fucking stupid!” In his moment of frustration he grabs a random book on his desk and throws it at a nearby shelf. Not even bothering to look at the shelf he hears random objects clatter from the shelf and topple onto the floor, even hearing a few things breaking in the process. His moment of anger is interrupted by a knock on the door by a passing maid who heard a commotion from inside the room. “Prince George are you alright in there? Do you need any help?” Clearing his head and regaining his composure he looks to the door and responds to the concerned maid, “No I’m alright, thank you for the concern. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” The maid responded in kind, “Of course your majesty, have a good rest of your evening.” With that George hears steps move away from his door and further down the hall. Sighing he walks over to the shelf to pick up the objects that fell off. Ranging from books to broken figurines he begins to pick them up slowly and deposit them back onto the shelf but one object catches his eye. Buried underneath his books he pulls out a crudely made cat doll, one with mismatched fur, a wonky smile and one missing eye. Noticing how dusty the little doll has gotten he brings the doll to his desk and lost in thought he begins to remember the childhood he had connected to the little doll in his hand. 

_The sun was bright and the day was hot, not a cloud in the sky to block the harsh rays of sun. The village was bustling with life as people were going about their day at jobs and socializing. The village was happy and content and you were able to see that in the eyes and faces of every inhabitant around. George and Sapnap along with Bad were finally able to go down to the village again after a few days. Bad goes off to run in another direction most likely looking for his friend Skeppy that helped his mom at a local floral shop. While George and Sapnap ran along to find their own friend who they knew would be waiting for them at their secret place just a little outside the village near the entrance of the forest. George and Sapnap waited by the massive tree with a massive trunk and massive curling branches. There on the tree they made their mark with their initials and names on the tree to show that that they had been there. That’s when they see their friend running up to them with a big smile and a wheezing laugh that always put a smile on their faces. He called out to them, “George, Sapnap there you are!” Slowing down to stop in front of them a smile never left his face. However the smile wasn’t the only thing they noticed gasping out Sapnap grabs his friends arm, “What happened to you man, you have bruising all over your arms and face.” George reaching up to touch it recoils back after his friend hissed at his touch. Never dropping his smile, their friend laughs and taking Sapnap's hands off his arms he grabs both George and Sapnap’s hand in his own, “I’m okay I promise, I just took a little tumble and hurt myself.” Gasping their friend remembers something and drop’s their hands and goes to grab something out of his satchel, “Wait I have something to show you guys.” Bursting in excitement, the other two can’t contain their own energy with how excited their friend was acting and forget about their worry. Sapnap ever the impatient one tries to hurriedly get him to show what he wanted to show, “C’mon now show us, show us!” Laughing he finally pulls out the item and shows them and in his hand a little cat doll, crudely made with a wonky smile and mismatching fur. Sapnap not understanding the hype crosses his arm and sassily replies, “Is that it? What’s all the fuss about.” Shocked and pouty, their friend pulls the doll to his chest and hugs it as if to make sure the little cat didn’t hear what Sapnap just said. “Well for your information pandas, I made this doll myself with help from the local seamstresses, and I wanted to show you.” Knowing where this was going George tries to act as the middleman between the two, “Well I for one love it, even if Sapnap doesn't,” Sapnap indignantly tries to correct his wrong whining out, “No I didn’t say I didn’t love it. I love it. Please don't be mad at me,” Sapnap then tries to make amends and hangs off their friend who is laughing and making sure Sapnap doesn’t fall over. Laughing at the two younger boys George also asks, “Well then do you have a name for the little cat doll,” Still laughing their friend responds, “Yes I do! I named her……”_

“Patches.” Stroking the old fur fabric George reminisces, “it’s been awhile old girl how have you been?” Knowing that no answer will come for the old cat doll he put her on his desk and lays his head on his hand looking at her and remembering the good memories associated with her. Just then past the peripheral of patches he hears a knock from outside and Sapnap comes striding in. Lifting his head up off his desk he knows the reason why Sapnap is here and holding his crown, prepares himself for the inevitable. Sapnap looks down on the desk to see Patches. In his excitement he puts the crown on the desk and picks her up and holds her just as carefully as George had done earlier, “Hey Patches long time no see.” Turning to George Sapnap questioningly asks, “I didn’t know you kept her in your office.” George snorts and replies, “Yeah I didn’t remember either until some of my stuff off the shelf fell on the floor.” Setting down Patches on the desk Sapnap turns to the shelf to still see a mess on the floor. “You sure you don't want to have a maid clean that up for you while you’re out.” George waves his hand up and down at Sapnap signalling that he doesn’t want that and that he’ll handle it himself later. Sapnap shrugging then grabs the crown he left on the desk and hands it over to George who sets it on his head carefully. “Don’t forget George I’ll be behind the doors waiting for you after the dinner you won't be in this alone.” George, more relaxed and confident replies, “I know, thank you for that.” Sapnap then clasps his hand on his shoulder one last time before walking out of the studies first. With Sapnap already having left the office, George steps into the doorway and just before closing the door looks at Patches sitting on his desk for good luck before he closes his door and heads to dinner with his Uncle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done much to introduce the hybrids yet but just wait until the next few chapters, and we'll see more about their history and characters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I did writing it! :D Let me know what you guys think in the comments, and I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible hopefully I'll get a schedule down to posting new chapters. Until then, see you later!!


End file.
